A VERY Unexpected Journey
by True She-wolf Werewolf
Summary: This is an AU, modern people sucked into Middle Earth version of the journey of the Thorin and Company to Erebor. Takes place in the movieverse and in the book world as well, and the pairings are Bilbo/OC, and others. This is being written by my friend and I so it should get interesting... Rated T to be safe. Oh and there will be BIG changes to the plot at some points.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is most definitely AU so don't hate. Also, this is a story that I am writing along with my friend, and while I love her dearly our styles don't mix perfectly so there will be some bumps from where we each took over typing from one person to the other. Please don't flame over that and we prefer constructive criticism and any flames that are given will be used to roast marshmallows... Yum.**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING, but the charries that you have never heard of... Wish we did, but no such luck.**

**Oh btw, words in Italics are in sign language**

**Bold with italics is sign with speaking.**

* * *

Four friends were sitting around chilling when all of sudden one of them with orange hair and green eyes that were behind glasses that were as chic as a college kid could afford, got up and went off. The other three looked at her curiously.

"_**Emma, you ok**_?" one of the girls, whose name was Sarafina, who had black hair and semi-light blue, asked.

"_Yeah! I'm just getting something from my room. I'll be right back._" she answered. Emma walked to her room to get a book that had an emerald green book cover on it. When she came back out to the living room she sat down in the middle next to Sarafina. The living room, while being small still had room for a 3-person couch and a small recliner. On one wall is a T.V and the other had a small bookshelf and a small DVD shelf that was completely full of movies and TV series.

"_**Well, whatcha got there, girly**__?_" a girl with red hair and purple eyes named Megan asked. Emma shows all of them the book. The girls huddle around to see it.

"_**What exactly is that?**_" asked another girl with blonde hair and brown eyes named Audrey.

_"One of the books my sister left me. She told me that if I ever wanted to be close to her I should read one of these books. Not sure which one this is, she left me five, all with emerald green covers over them so I can't tell what the title is. She put numbers on the spine of the covers, and I have number two right here. I have a feeling that she would want me to read this one, as the last one she had read was number 1." _Emma responded and turned to Sarafina and asked, "_Can you read it out loud for me. Anna used to read to me and I want to honor that with these books and I think that having them read aloud, even if I can't hear it anymore, will do that best."_

_ "__**Sure thing Emma, do you want me to sign it as well, or will you read over my shoulder**__?"_

_ "I think I would like that. It'll be a little different, but I'll give it a try." _Emma answered with a smile. Sarafina grabbed the book and opened it. She smiled as well.

"_**So, what book is it? I'm not that good with books just so you know.**_" Audrey asked with a slight bit of interest.

Sarafina simply said, "_**It's the Hobbit. I've heard a lot about this story. It's pretty old but still loved by many. There's even a fandom for it."**_

"_**Oh goodness," **_Megan laughed. "_**Doesn't everything have a fandom by now? Anyway, take it away, Sara!**_"

Sarafina nodded and began to read. "_**In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.**_"

As Sarafina read, the living room seemed to melt away and was replaced with a new scene; rolling green hills with little small fences and patches of grand trees here and there. When Sarafina stopped reading, the world did not go back to normal and the girls were in front of a round green door in the side of the hill. On the door was a glowing symbol that the girls didn't recognize.

"Dear god, what just happened!?" Audrey shrieked.

"Yeah, where are we?" asked Megan.

"_**Ladies, I believe that we are in the Shire. More importantly, Bag End. This is where Bilbo lives.**_" Sarafina answered.

"Oh no! This is terrible! How are we going to get home?" Audrey asked breaking down and crying. Megan, Sarafina, and Emma surrounded and embraced Audrey.


	2. Chp 1: Enter the Dwarves

**Chapter 1: Enter the Dwarves**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Hooray! It is Dwarf time! Well almost... First we gotta deal with Bilbo... *growls lightly***

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Come on! Don't hate on Bilbo!**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Why should I not? I am not particularly fond of hobbits… *smirks***

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Well I know that. But Bilbo is so awesome! Well, before the Fellowship that is. : P**

**Bilbo Baggins: Ladies, what's going on here?**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: None of your beeswax Bilbo. Just announce the chapter. I will be waiting for the Dwarves. *stalks off muttering under her breath***

**Miss_Movie_Girl: I'm so sorry about that, Bilbo. Well, you better get ready for your entrance.**

**Bilbo Baggins: No worries miss. Guess I'll be off then.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: On to chapter one! :D**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own this. :( **

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold+Italics = sign language and spoken**

* * *

As the girls were all huddled together, sobbing and just getting comfort from having each other in this new world, the door opened and out came a man who stopped, staring at the group of girls in, his mind, odd clothing. When the door opened, Megan looked up and noticed Bilbo staring at them.

"Why hello there, may I be of some assistance?" Bilbo asked while a blush graced his cheeks at being caught staring. Megan tapped Sarafina on the shoulder and, when she looks up points at Bilbo and begins moving her hands as she whispered with the other girls. Eventually Megan looks back up and nods at Bilbo.

"That would be nice. We're kinda lost actually." Megan said quietly.

"Well, come along inside then." He replied, opening the door wider for the girls to step in. The girls helped Audrey up and inside. They soon realized that they fit perfectly inside the door. They seem to have shrunk to hobbit size and all of their ears had a slight change to them. Megan seemed to have a barely noticeable point to her ears, and the other three girls had perfectly round and smooth ears.

Bilbo led them to one of his spare bedrooms and left them to rest. As soon as their head hit the pillows they were out like lights.

The girls awoke to loud crash coming from the front of the house. They jumped up and rushed to see what it was. When they got to the front they saw a pile of people in front of their host and then they heard more voices coming from deeper in the house.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed and stepped aside so that the people, all of whom were male the girls noticed, that had just arisen could get through without trampling him.

"Oh goodness, what was that?" Audrey stretched as she was still waking up. Everyone turns to the four girls to look at them.

"Well, well, who are these four fine looking lassies?" Bofur asked of Bilbo, while gazing upon Audrey and ignoring the rest of his company. Audrey simply rolled her eyes in disgust and turns her back on all of them.

_"Clearly she seems to always judge a person by their looks. It's quite tiring." _Emma inputted. Everyone, expect for the girls, seemed to have no clue what just happened.

"Sorry about that, Emma can't hear so she learned to "speak" with her hands. It is called sign language and the four of us know it so we can communicate with her." Sarafina explained. "She wasn't born deaf so she can speak, but it's hard for her and she can't speak very well, oh deaf means that a person cannot hear." After this the guys all look at Emma in amazement and awe.

_"What did you tell them Sara?"_ Emma demands of her dear friend and Sarafina, slightly afraid of Emma's wrath at divulging so much, goes a little pale, but still responds,

_**"I told them about you being deaf and the whole idea of sign language."**_

_"Ok, that isn't too bad I guess, but next time at least face me so I can read your lips." _Emma says then, facing everyone, introduces herself saying, "Hello, my name is Emma. It is nice to meet you all." Once she finishes, she blushes at all the attention she is getting from both the girls, save Audrey, and the males that were in the house, including those that were farther in the house.

"Well, um, I guess the rest of us should introduce ourselves. I'm Sarafina, but you can call me Sara." She said with a smile.

"I'm Megan," The redhead said with a wave. "And blondie over there? That's Audrey. Hopefully she'll warm up to you guys. She's still not use to this place yet."

As Audrey just simply crossed her arms and looked down, Gandalf spoke up, "Well, it is very nice to meet all of you, but I believe I should introduce you to myself and the dwarves here. I am Gandalf, and here we have Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloín, Oín, Fili, and Kili." All of the dwarves bow to the girls and they smile back.

"That is definitely a lot of names to remember." Megan said with a laugh.

"Yes it is, but don't worry you will have help." Kili said with a slight grin on his face, "However we are missing one from our company, Thorin, King under the Mountain."

"Oh, really? That makes thirteen of you." Sarafina said.

"Yes really now can we please get some food? I'm starving!" cried Bombur, causing the dwarves to laugh and continue into the kitchen.

"Would you like to accompany us lassies? I hear this is gonna be quite the party." Bofur said winking at Audrey.

"Sure we would love to. We haven't had anything to eat since lunch and I love a good party." Megan replied and grabbed Audrey by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen behind Bofur. Sarafina and Emma just looked at each other, shrugged, then went into the kitchen themselves.


	3. Chp 2: Blunt The Knives

**Chapter 2: Blunt The Knives**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: And here we go for chapter 2! Yay!**

**Bofur: Hello lads and lassies!**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Ah, Bofur! Fancy seeing you here! Now go get ready, you play a big part in this chapter.**

**Bofur: Oh do I? Hm, would it happen to involve the lovely Miss Audrey?**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Yes you goofball. Now go so we can get started! Alright everyone, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this**

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold + italics=sign language and spoken**

* * *

As they all headed towards the food, Balin stopped his fellow dwarves to speak to them. "Now wait a moment. I think we should let the ladies choose what they want first." And with that, the girls found some plates and filled them with food. Then Balin continued, "And now, who will find these ladies a place to sit?"

"We'll do it!" Fili and Kili exclaimed. They grabbed some chairs and placed them near the table for them to sit. The girls thanked them and sat down to eat.

"Alright, now let's dig in!" Dwalin shouted, and he and the rest of the dwarves scattered out to grab all the food they could eat. It started to get so out of hand, Bilbo suddenly became outraged. Then, the whole table was filled with food and all the dwarves began to stuff their faces.

The dwarves kept going back and forth for more and more food. One of them had some type of cloth in their hand and Bilbo snatched it away from him.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth." Bilbo said, making sure no harm was done to it.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur stated.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo said back.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." Bofur answered before taking a drink. Then Bilbo saw Gandalf enter the pantry.

"Gandalf, I am surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering." Gandalf simply stated with a smile. With that, more and more food was flying off the shelves. In the dining room, Fili jumped onto the table with mugs of ale in his hands and asking if anyone wanted some.

"I'll take one!" Megan shouted. He handed her one and she took a swig.

"Well, I see you're feeling quite at home." Audrey says to Megan, disgusted by the action that was taking place.

"You bet!" Megan replies, drinking more of her beer. A little while later, the dwarves started flinging plates and silverware from room to room.

"C-can you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo says, starting to get worried.

"Oooh! You hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur exclaimed and suddenly the dwarves started to break into song.

Kili, while throwing plates, started first, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili sang after. Then the rest of the dwarves joined in.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!"

The girls were watching the dwarves enjoy themselves. Sarafina, Emma, and Megan thought it was funny, but all Audrey did was turn away and ignore them. Then the dwarves finished song by saying, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" And with that the dwarves carried on with laughter and all Bilbo did was shake his head.

Then suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door and Gandalf says, "He's here."

A/N: Hey you guys! This is Miss_Movie_Girl. Just so you know, updates will be kinda slow from this point on. The both of us will be heading back to school Monday. Ugh! So, keep on the lookout and we hope you enjoy!


	4. Chp 3: Thorin's Arrival

**Chapter 3: Thorin's Arrival**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Sorry about not being here for the last chapter y'all. Something came up and I may not be seen as much as my dear friend Miss_Movie_Girl.**

**Thorin: Can we please get on with this. I want to make my grand entrance.**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Sure. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.**

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold+Italics=sign and spoken**

* * *

When Bilbo opened the door another dwarf stood upon his stoop. At the sight of the new dwarf all of the other dwarves stopped talking and stood at attention, well as at attention as dwarves can stand. As the new dwarf entered and Bilbo moved off to the side, Gandalf introduced the new dwarf as Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.

"Who are these girls Gandalf? You said nothing about there being females in this." Thorin states while giving the girls a once over, checking to see if, for some odd reason they may be a threat. "And why are they dressed in such odd clothing?"

"I do not who they are, nor why they are dressed in that fashion. They were not here when I first came here to talk with Master Baggins." Gandalf replied. "Perhaps our host could explain the presence of these four lovely ladies."

"I do not know that much about them. I found them outside crying and I could not simply ignore them. That would be bad manners. I invited them in and asked if I could be of any assistance. They accepted and told me that they were lost and not sure how to get home. I let them rest as they looked completely exhausted and I was going to attempt to help them once they awoke. If I had known that you dwarves were coming, I would have helped them and gotten them out of here so they did not have to be exposed to this disgusting display." Bilbo said in his defense and then they all looked to the girls. Sarafina stepped to the side a little so Emma could see her hands and began to tell their tale.

_**"Well, we aren't from here. We aren't even from Middle Earth. We come from a place called Earth, and there, Middle Earth is fictional. I was reading the beginning of a book called **__**The Hobbit**__** aloud; oh The Hobbit is the story about this whole thing as Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien wrote it, and well we somehow got transported to Middle Earth. That's all that we really know."**_

"Why do you move your hands like that as you speak, it is distracting?" Thorin inquired.

_**"One of us can't hear and I am letting her "hear" what I am saying with my hands. It is called sign language. We could teach you if you want." **_Sarafina told him. Thorin simply nodded his head in recognition that he had heard her and understood, but was already thinking of something else. Then he turns to Bilbo.

"So, this is the hobbit?" he asks. Then he goes on saying whether Bilbo preferred an axe or sword for a weapon. Clearly, Bilbo had never held such a weapon like this before. It was just what Thorin expected. Thorin headed into the dining room, and everyone else followed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so short. it was eith this short or really long, so we decided short was better...**


	5. Chp 4: Misty Mountains

** Chapter 4: The Misty Mountains**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Hello there! My, it's been a long time since an update. Really sorry about that you guys! Busy busy! But anywho, we got chapter 4 here for you! Yay!**

**Kili: And we're here too!**

**Fili: Indeed we are! **

**Miss_Movie_Girl: *gets squished by their hugs* Aw, you guys!**

**Kili: Just showing our appreciation for you! And for the other writer too! But, I don't know if she'll want hugs from us.**

**Fili: Yeah, we're too afraid to approach.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Well, I wouldn't know what she would say to that. Sorry boys. Anyway, why don't you two introduce this chapter?**

**Kili: Sure! Can we get our uncle in on it too?**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: If that's alright with him!**

**Thorin: *walks in* Well, since you are my nephews, and I have high respects for both writers, I will take part in this introduction.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Wonderful! Go ahead.**

**Kili, Fili and Thorin: And now begins Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, we still don't own this.**

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold+Italics=sign and spoken**

* * *

Thorin was helping himself to the food as he discussed some things with his fellow dwarves. The girls, however, just stayed quiet, listening to the conversation. Then, a map was brought out of what seemed to show the dwarves' home, Erebor. The plan was for the dwarves' to reclaim their home from the mighty and powerful dragon, Smaug. Gandalf simply stated that he wanted Bilbo to come along to be their burglar. Hobbits are known to be very swift on their feet and could pass by most creatures easily. Bilbo, however, wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

Soon, uproars started to break out between the dwarves. At one point, Fili stated, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf would have fought thousands of dragons in his time!" Kili added in. Sadly, this was not true of dear Gandalf the Grey.

Aside the banter, Gandalf said that the map had to be translated to figure out when the door to Erebor would open. With this, he gives Thorin a key that was from his father that would open the door. Now the only thing left to do was for Bilbo to sign the contract to become part of the company.

As Bilbo reads the contract he came across some very unpleasant words. "Laceration…evisceration…incineration?"

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur simply stated, not really helping with Bilbo's nerves.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo answered still trying to calm down.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur said, still not helping Bilbo to relax.

"Yeah, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" And from Bofur's last statement, Bilbo fainted to the ground.

However, Thorin turned to Gandalf and told him, "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood." Gandalf answered.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

* * *

After a while, Bilbo finally came back to his senses. "I just need to sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf said in an angry tone.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"But, you are also a Took." Gandalf had a point when he said this. "You have a tale or two to tell when you get back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"…No. And if you do, you will not be the same."

Sadly, Bilbo decided not to sign the contract and retreated to his room. Sarafina came up to Gandalf. "Do you think maybe he might change his mind?"

"It's very possible, my dear." Gandalf answered with a smile.

"What about my friends and I? Where do we stand?"

"Do not worry, you'll be coming along with us. Thorin doesn't like the idea too much, but he will tolerate it for my sake. You young ladies need to be looked after since you are unfamiliar of our realm, and these dwarves can do just that."

"That's very kind of you." Sarafina replied with a smile. Then, the dwarves went to gather near the fire, they started to sing a song.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep, and caverns old.

We must away, ere break of day.

To find our long, forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring, on the height.

The winds were moaning, in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches, blazed with light."

**A/N: **

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Yet again sorry for how long it took to get this update. Hopefully we can speed up now that semester exams are over. Oh and YAY! Thorin got to sing!**

**Thorin: I am glad to make you happy, and am kinda freaked out at that display of fangirling...**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: *laughing hysterically***

**Thorin: Did I say something?**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Nevermind. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Chp 5: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: We're back!**

**Bombur: Do you have any food?**

**Miss_ Movie_Girl & Bofur: SERIOUSLY! *high fives***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Stop picking on him! *hands Bombur a cookie* Here you go Bombur, I love you.**

**Bombur: *scarfs down cookie* Thank you sooooooo much!**

**Miss_ Movie_Girl & Bofur: *groan and shake heads***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Oh stop it. Bombur is so cool. *glares at you two***

**Bofur: I know he is my brother, but he just eats WAY too much.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Sooo true. You know what screw you guys, Bofur and I are gonna go ready for the next chapter. *takes his arm and walk off***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: *yells after you* LANGUAGE! *hands Bombur a tray of cookies***

**Miss_ Movie_Girl & Bofur: *from the distance* YOU SUCK!**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Forgive their language and enjoy this next installment of our story.**

**Disclaimer: Definitely still don't own this.**

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold+Italics=sign and spoken**

As Bilbo was still asleep, the dwarves, the girls and Gandalf were getting ready to leave. They were packing their things and tidying up Bag End. Sarafina decided to step outside for some fresh air. She looked around to see the hobbits carry on with their lives. Kili peered out the door, watching her from behind. He gave a small smile as he watched her then walked over to her.

"Hello Sara," he greeted her. He went by her nickname since that was what her friends used.

"Hi Kili," she greeted back with a smile. "At least I've got you and your brother's names remembered already."

He chuckles at her comment, "Well I would think we'd have the easiest names to remember. But I'm sure it won't take very long to remember the others."

"There isn't too many of you, I think it'll be fine," she replies. They were silent for a moment until Kili spoke up again.

"So, I was wondering if, maybe you'd care to ride with me on the journey?" he asked her.

"Why sure! That's very kind of you, Kili," she smiled. His smile grew as she accepted his offer. Then Emma and Fili stepped outside. **"**_**Oh hi Emma! Are you going to ride with anybody?"**_

Emma smiled and put her hand on Fili's shoulder. _**"Fili asked me."**_

_**"Well that was nice! Kili asked me to ride with him." **_Sara said. _**"Emma, would you like us to ride alongside you so we can communicate better? I mean, if that's ok with you, Fili."**_

"It's fine by me," Fili said with a smile. "Brother?"

"It's no trouble at all," Kili replied. Sara gave Emma a sign of ok. "I wonder who your other friends will ride with."

"Funny you should mention that, brother. It seems Bofur has made a claim on the blonde," Fili stated.

_**"Oh Audrey? She'll be thrilled, won't she?" **_Sara said sarcastically. All Emma did was giggle. Then suddenly Audrey walked up to them.

"You won't believe who I have to ride with." Audrey stated, sounding a little upset. They knew very well who she ended up with.

"We know, trust us." Sara said, trying to hold back a giggle. "Good luck with that Audrey." Then Fili and Kili offered their arms to Emma and Sara which they took happily. They went to go their ponies ready.

"Well lassie! You ready?" Bofur came up behind Audrey with a grin.

"Well, I don't have much of a say in this, but yeah, I guess so," Audrey answered and already started walking towards the ponies. Megan and Gandalf stepped out last as the rest of the dwarves exited the hobbit hole.

"Such a shame that Bilbo will be missing out. This will be fun," Megan said to Gandalf.

"Indeed. Yet I have a feeling that he might turn up eventually."

"You've got a lot of faith in him, huh?"

"I would never doubt him for a second."

"Well, I'll take his pony then, until he shows up."

"As you wish." Gandalf smiles and they head for the ponies. As the girls were helped onto the ponies, they started making their way out of the Shire.

* * *

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Hooray! Finally a new chapter! Hope you guys** **liked it! :D**


	7. Chp 6: Change of Mind

**Chapter 6: Change of Mind**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Hi everyone! And here we have our next installment of the story! And this time, Bilbo will return! YAY! Sorry for you not being a huge part in the last chapter.**

**Bilbo: It's quite alright, I'm not the only main character in this story.**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Hello Bilbo. Sorry I was so snappy last time we talked, I was just a little touchy at that time…**

**Bilbo: It's quite alright. You seem to be more fond with dwarves though if I'm not mistaken.**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: *smirks* Indeed I am. Though truthfully my favorite character won't up on this journey. *frowns slightly***

**Bilbo: Wait, who are you talking about?**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: *grins evily* The Witch King of Angmar.**

**Bilbo: Umm…**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: *grabs his arm and laughs nervously* Lets just continue, shall we?**

**Bilbo: Good idea.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Yep, let's go. *takes him away to get ready***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Hey. He asked.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, sooo don't own this still.**

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold+italics=sign and spoken**

* * *

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from a deep sleep. He noticed that it was very quiet. He got up and started to look around. There was no one in sight and everything was put back into place. He realized that they had left without him, including the girls.

As he walked into the parlor, he saw that the contract was still there. He looked over it and thought about his decision. He thought that if he didn't go on this journey, he probably would never get an opportunity like this ever again. With this in mind, he decided to sign the contract and began to pack up his things.

Running as fast as he could, he was trying to make his way to where the others were.

"You! Mr. Bilbo, where are you off to?" a hobbit asked as he ran by.

"I'm already late," he said, still running.

"Late for what?"

"I'm going on an adventure!"

* * *

The dwarves were riding along, having conversations with one another. Then, from out of the distance, they heard Bilbo calling out to them.

"Wait, wait!" he shouted. Everyone stopped to look at him. "I signed it!" He then walked over to Balin for him to look over his signature.

"Well Master Baggins, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said with a smile. Thorin looked towards the young hobbit.

"Get him a pony," he simply said as he started his pony again.

"Oh that's taken care of," Megan spoke up with a smile.

"No, no, it's alright. I can walk. I'll be able to catch up-aah!" Before Bilbo could finish, Fili and Kili lifted him up onto the pony with Megan. She moved back some so he would be in front. She gave him a smile.

"Hey there. Nice of you to join us," she said.

"I have no idea how to ride a pony, you know."

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it. Trust me."

"Well, if you say so…Megan's your name, right?"

"Yep, that's me. The one and only." She grabbed a hold of his backpack as they rode along. Then Bilbo gave a small sneeze. He thought he was allergic to the pony's hair.

"Wait, stop, stop!" he said and everyone paused yet again.

"Oh, what is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo simply said.

"Here, use this." Bofur tore a piece of cloth and threw it to him. A little while later the dwarves started throwing small bags to each other.

"W-what are they doing?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh they took wagers. To see whether you would show up or not."

"And what did you think?"

Gandalf suddenly caught a bag of coins. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo smiled a little then looked back at Megan.

"You alright back there?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You know, I'm glad you decided to come along."

"You are?"

"Yeah, well I mean this is your pony after all…well I kinda told everyone it was. Like a reservation, you know?"

"That's…very kind of you."

"Hey, it's the least I could do." The group kept riding on through the forest. The adventure was now about to begin.

* * *

**Miss_Movie_Girl: YES! Another chapter! So happy! Woohoo!**

**Bilbo: Somebody's in a good mood.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Yup, I am. *hugs him tight* So until the next chapter!**

**Bilbo: Goodbye for now.**


	8. Chp 7: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: HIIIII EVERYBODY!**

**Kili: *pokes her***

**Miss_Movie_Girl: *pokes back* What are you doing Kili?**

**Kili: It's called poking you.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: I believe that is my fault from doing that to you so much.**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: *raises an eyebrow* Must you two be so silly?**

**Miss_Movie_Girl and Kili: *pokes her and laughs***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: *growls playfully* That wasn't a smart idea. *smirks* You may wanna start running...**

**Miss_Movie_Girl and Kili: Aaahhh! *they run away***

**Thorin:Well, where have they run off to?**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Oh who knows. I am off to go chase them now, if you wish to join me in the hunt?**

**Thorin: What in the world did they do?**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Do you understand the concept of poking?**

**Thorin: Uhhh, I think so. Remind me again?**

**True She-wolf werewolf: *pokes him* It is this.**

**Thorin: You got upset over that? Oh wait, I would too if they did that to me.**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: And the best part is that they poked me at the same time. Wanna help me track them down? *grins and begins to change forms***

**Thorin: Oh why not? *the two of them take off and she changes form***

**Disclaimer: We definitely do NOT own this!**

**Italics=sign language**

**Bold+italics=sign and spoken**

As the group continued to move through the forest, it started to rain heavily. They were getting completely soaked. Dori started to complain to Gandalf if he could do something about the weather. Unfortunately, he could do no such thing.

"Are there more wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards. I'm quite forgotten their names." Gandalf answered.

"And who's the fifth?"

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown. I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing to for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Is he a very great wizard, or is he more like you?" Then Gandalf gave him a look and they continued on. Audrey didn't look very pleased at all.

"Ugh! I can't stand the rain! I look horrible!" Audrey complained.

"No you don't lassie!" Bofur begged to differ. She gave him a look.

"Seriously?" She wasn't too happy about the comment.

"I'm just saying." Bofur smiled. She groaned and crossed her arms, putting her forehead against his back and trying to get some sleep.

After a while, the rain had finally stopped and soon the sun would have the group all dried from the rain. Audrey was in a deep sleep and didn't notice. Bofur smiled at how peaceful she looked as she slept. In fact, he thought she was pretty every time he would see her, even if she was angry.

Fili, Kili, Sara, and Emma were having their own conversations with one another while sharing some stories and memories. Megan and Bilbo talked as well.

"So, I'm guessing your world is very different from our world, am I right?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, very different. I mean, if you guys had cars, we would get to where we're going a lot faster."

"Cars? What are those?"

"Well, they're these very fast vehicles that people in our world use to get to where we wanna go. I take it you don't know what a shopping mall is, do you?"

"I have no idea."

"Yep, I thought so. Our world is pretty complicated. But I like it here though. The scenery and all is pretty cool."

"It is pretty nice, huh?"

"Definitely something I don't get to see every day."

"Why's that?"

"Well I mean there's a bunch of buildings and roads and such. There aren't that many areas where you see such nice landscapes as these."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, that's how our world works. It can be pretty cruel and dark, too."

"I could say the same about here."

"We got each other's back though, right?"

"Well yes, of course." He smiled as he said this. She smiled too. She was already becoming good friends with the hobbit. Eventually, the group would find a place to rest.

**Miss_Movie_Girl and Kili: *stops to catch their breath***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Where are you!?**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Oh man Kili, what do we do?**

**Kili: I really don't know. *he holds onto her and she does the same***

**True She-wolf Werewolf: *growls with an evil grin as she finally finds them***

**Miss_Movie_Girl and Kili: NO! DON'T HURT US!**

**Kili: Wait a sec! She's…a wolf!? RUN! *tries to run but Thorin grabs him***

**Miss_Movie_Girl: *runs away but gets chased after then pinned* Ok ok! I surrender! No more! No more!**

**Kili: Me too!**

**Thorin: You two are very foolish, you know.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl and Kili: Sorry. *they pout***

**A/N: Miss_Movie_Girl: Well, that was quite interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chp 8: Sharing Stories

** Chapter 8: Sharing Stories**

**True She-Wolf Werewolf: Sorry about how long it has been, but school has been crazy.**

**Bombur: *peeks out* Is the other girl here?**

**True She-Wolf Werewolf: Nope. And I have cookies. *holds up a plate piled with fresh baked chocolate chunk cookies***

**Bombur: *runs up and starts devouring the cookies***

**True She-Wolf Werewolf: *grins* Thought you'd like that.**

**Bombur: *finishes the cookies* You are so nice to me. Want a Bombur hug?**

**True She-Wolf Werewolf: *shrugs* Why not. *gets enveloped in a giant hug* And now onto the Chapter!**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Quick thing before we start. Truly sorry that this has gotten to you all so late. Gonna try to do a lot more now. Big emphasis on the word try.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own it, we know.**

**Italics= sign language**

**Bold+ italics= sign and spoken**

The group had decided to stop for the night. Most of the dwarves had already went to sleep. Bilbo decided to sneak over towards his horse, which he named Myrtle, and feed her an apple. Megan came over to watch.

"She's such a sweet horse, huh?" she smiled while petting the horse's mane gently.

"She certainly is." Bilbo answered. Then he heard a noise in the distance and jumped slightly. "What was that?"

"Orcs." Kili replied simply as he and his brother were sitting by the little fire that was built. Sara and Emma were also beside them.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked a little nervously, moving closer to them with Megan behind him.

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there." Fili said.

"Lowlands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili added. Then both of the brothers gave a small chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Thorin asked sternly. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said with a frown.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin walked away from the fire. Kili still had a bit of a frown on his face. Sara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least we know what those creatures are like. Don't worry about what happened, ok?" Sara said with a smile, trying to make him feel better. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said, stepping towards the fire. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria...but our enemy had got there first."

Balin was about to tell about what happened to Thorin's father and grandfather during the battle between the Dwarves and Orcs. Bilbo and Megan sat down closer to hear the story. Sara had to sign the story for Emma.

Balin continued. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield...Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated...but there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Sara and Emma were very mesmerized by the story yet also felt awful for what happened to all the dwarves.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked. Thorin bluntly stated that he went back to where he came and hasn't been seen since. Supposedly, he could have died.

Megan gave out a little yawn. "I don't know about you, but I think we should get some rest."

"Sounds good to me, Megs." Sara answered, starting to get sleepy. Emma already was getting curled up near Fili, for a protective purpose of course. Sara did the same with Kili. Megan went to go rest against one of the trees. Bilbo followed her.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked politely.

"Not at all." She smiled sweetly. He laid back against the tree, not getting too close to her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Megan decided to peek over at Audrey who had been fast asleep way before Balin told his story. She giggled a little.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, wondering what she was giggling about.

"Look how close she is to Bofur. She doesn't even know that he moved closer to her. She won't be too thrilled." she answered him.

"Why is that?"

"Well, lets just say she hasn't really warmed up to him yet, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "Well, goodnight then."

"Night night, Bilbo." And with that they both drifted off to sleep, as did everyone else.


	10. Chp 9: A Bit of a Problem

** Chapter 9: A Bit of a Problem**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Hellooooo! Welcome to the next chapter! Bilbo, say hi!**

**Bilbo: Hello there, dear readers!**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Sooo, are you ready for some more?**

**Bilbo: I would say they are. They like this story very much. And on behalf of everyone here, thank you all for the views and favorites and reviews and everything else.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: We really appreciate it! So Bilbo, you ready?**

**Bilbo: Most definitely.**

**Miss_Movie_Girl: Then off we go!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know by now that this is not ours.**

**Italics= sign language**

**Bold+ italics= sign and spoken**

Audrey slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to have fallen asleep so quickly during the night. However, when she opened her eyes, she noticed Bofur was lying right beside her. She gasped quietly. She didn't wanna wake anybody. She wondered how the heck she got even remotely close to his body in the first place. Probably his doing. She sat up and moved away. Then she heard giggling from behind her.

"I told you she wouldn't be too thrilled." Megan grinned. Audrey rolled her eyes which only made Megan giggle again. Soon after, everyone else woke up and they continued on their quest.

As the day was coming to an end once again, Gandalf thought it would be best to continue to the Hidden Valley and seek out the Elves. Right away, Thorin was not too thrilled with the idea. The two got into quite an argument that caused Gandalf to walk away.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked, unsure of Gandalf's sudden change of attitude.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said bluntly.

"And who's that?" Bilbo said.

"MYSELF, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf answered, his tone was full of anger. "Had enough of dwarves for one day." And with this he stormed off.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Maybe he will." Kili answered with a sigh. He knew she was upset about Gandalf leaving so abruptly. She had told him that Gandalf reminded her of her grandfather. Both were very kind and very protective towards others. It was as if she saw a part of her grandfather inside of him.

The group decided to camp out for the night and Fili and Kili were on pony watch. The girls huddled together to eat their supper. Bilbo was kind enough to bring Fili and Kili's food to them. When he got there, he noticed their faces seemed to be somewhere off in the distance.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asks.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili answered quickly.

"Only we've encountered a...slight problem." Fili adds.

"We had 16..."

"Now there are...14."

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Hola.**

**Kili: Hey. Have you seen the ponies?**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: Maybe... *looks around nervously***

**Fili: *narrows eyes* Did you eat them wolf?**

**True She-wolf Werewolf: No... *pauses then runs off***

**Fili and Kili: *chase***


End file.
